The present invention relates to a method for deciphering codes and recreating lost or missing vehicle ignition keys and a tool for same and, more particularly, to a tool and method for use with vehicle ignition systems in which an ignition key is employed which has a diode containing one of a plurality of possible electronic codes, and in which the code is read by an electronic security sensing system to permit the vehicle to be started.
Many vehicles, particularly automobiles, require an ignition key having a plurality of mechanical cuts along one or more edges of the key. The ignition key is inserted into the lock of the vehicle ignition system in order to permit starting and operation of the vehicle. Various attempts have been made in the past, particularly in automobiles, to improve the security of the vehicle ignition systems to discourage theft of the vehicle. These improvements have within the last few years included the vehicle antitheft system (VATS) and/or personal auto security system (PASS).
In the VATS and PASS systems the conventional vehicle ignition key with the usual cuts in one or more edges is further provided with a diode having a computer chip having one electronic code in the diode of some 15 or so possible different codes. When the ignition key is inserted into the ignition lock, the diode with the code is positioned to be read by an electronic sensing system which determines whether or not the code on the key is the correct code for that vehicle. If it is, the vehicle will start and, if it is not it will not start even if the mechanical cuts on the key are correct for that vehicle. Thus, in order to operate the ignition system of a vehicle having VATS or PASS systems, not only must the cuts of the ignition key mechanically fit the lock, but also the electronic code in the key diode must match the electronic code which has been set into the security sensing system of that particular vehicle.
Although such VATS and/or PASS systems do substantially enhance vehicle security, this enhancement also substantially complicates the task of a locksmith who might be called upon to recreate a lost or missing ignition key for an authorized operator of the vehicle. To do this in vehicles employing the VATS and/or PASS systems the steering column must be extensively torn down to remove parts of the ignition system from the column. This includes removal of the steering wheel and air bag, if one is present, the latter of which poses some hazard because the air bag systems contain explosive mechanisms for actuation of the air bag. Once the lock portion of the ignition system which is adapted in normal operation to receive the ignition key has been removed from the steering column, the mechanical key code for the key cuts can be read on the disassembled parts. However, this is only the first step in the VATS and/or PASS ignition systems, because the diode electronic code must still be deciphered in order to recreate the ignition key and operate the vehicle.
In order to determine the electronic diode code using the current procedures, the disassembled steering column as previously discussed is reassembled, a new key blank without a diode is cut according to the mechanical code which has now been identified, and the bottom of the steering column must then be removed to access the ignition wire. Once the ignition wire is accessed, it is unclipped and connected to an electronic interrogator apparatus. When the interrogator has been connected to the ignition wire, it is then set to one code at a time of as many as fifteen possible electronic codes. Each time one of the codes is set in the interrogator, the newly cut ignition key is turned to the start position. Start of the vehicle indicates that the code then set in the interrogator is the correct code for that vehicle. However, if the vehicle does not start, the locksmith must then wait 3-4 minutes, due to a security delay built into the electronic security system, reset the interrogator to another code, and try to start the vehicle again. This procedure must be repeated until the vehicle finally starts.
This current procedure employing the interrogator may take another 20 minutes to an hour to remove the bottom panel of the steering column and perform the interrogation procedure, and another 10-15 minutes to replace the bottom panel of the column. Once the correct electronic code for the specific vehicle is determined, a new key blank having a diode with that electronic code is then cut to also include the proper mechanical cuts.
The aforementioned current procedure employing the electronic code interrogator has the disadvantages of being expensive and bulky, the interrogator costing several hundred dollars and comprising a rather sizeable individual hand carried unit. The procedure utilizing the interrogator also requires added time and effort to tear down the bottom panel of the steering column in order to gain access to the ignition wire for hook up of the interrogator and, after the interrogation is complete, replacement of that panel. Moreover, keys must be mechanically cut not once, but twice.
In the present invention, a method has been discovered which utilizes a simple tool which not only is substantially less expensive and bulky than the aforementioned electronic interrogator, but also substantially reduces the time and effort needed to determine the correct electronic code because it eliminates the need to remove and later replace the bottom panel of the steering column in order to gain access to the ignition wire, the handling of the ignition wire, and the cutting of two keys. In the present invention a simple tool which readily fits in the locksmith's tool box is utilized, while the ignition lock is removed from the steering column, to mechanically operate the ignition switching assembly in order to decipher the electronic diode code without the need to access the ignition wire in the steering column. Also in the invention, a previously cut key is not needed to perform the procedure, thus eliminating the need to cut two keys.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for identifying the electronic code of a vehicle ignition system of the type employing an electronic security diode having a code on the ignition key, and an electronic security system for sensing the correct code on the diode specific to the vehicle from a plurality of possible different codes. The ignition system which is normally operated by the key includes an ignition switching assembly having a start position and which is operated by rack and pinion gears which are in the steering column of the vehicle. The method comprises the steps of removing the lock portion of the ignition system which is adapted to receive the key from the steering column, but leaving the removed lock portion electronically connected to the security system. A first key blank is inserted into the removed lock portion, the blank having a diode bearing one of the possible codes. The rack gear in the steering column is moved to operate the switching assembly to the start position. If necessary, other key blanks are sequentially inserted into the removed lock portion each having a diode bearing other ones of the possible codes, and repeating the movement of the rack gear between each key blank insertion until the vehicle starts.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned method also includes cutting a finished key from a key blank having the correct diode code when the correct code for the subject ignition system is indicated by the start of the vehicle.
In still another principal aspect of the invention, in the foregoing method a tool is inserted into the steering column to engage and rotate the pinion gear in the steering column.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, in the foregoing method the rack gear is moved by inserting a tool into the steering column, the tool having gear teeth thereon which engage the rack gear to move the rack gear to operate the switching assembly to the start position.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a tool is provided for identifying the correct electronic code in a vehicle ignition system of the type employing an ignition key having an electronic security diode thereon with at least one of a plurality of possible codes therein. The tool comprises rotatable gear means adjacent one end of the tool, the gear means having a plurality of substantially arcuately positioned gear teeth which are constructed and arranged to enter the steering column of the vehicle and engage and move a rack gear of an ignition switching system. The tool also includes means secured to the gear means for rotating the gear means when at least some of the gear teeth are engaged with the rack gear.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned tool also includes a slot adjacent one end of the tool, the slot being constructed and arranged to engage a projection on a pinion gear on an ignition switching system to rotate the pinion gear.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned gear means is substantially circular and the gear teeth extend over an arc which is less than the total circumference of the circle.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a vehicle ignition system of the type employing an electronic security diode having a code on an ignition key, and an electronic security system for sensing the code on the diode specific to the vehicle from the plurality of possible different codes includes a steering column of the vehicle and an ignition switching assembly in the steering column having an off position and a start position. A rack gear in the steering column operates the switching assembly between those positions. A lock portion adapted to receive an ignition key in the normal operation of the vehicle is removed from the steering column, but remains electronically connected to the security system. A key blank having a diode thereon bearing at least one of the possible codes is inserted in the removed lock portion. An opening is present in the steering column from which the lock portion was removed, and a tool is inserted in the steering column through the opening, the tool being rotatable to move the rack gear to operate the switching assembly between its positions.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned ignition system includes a pinion gear in the steering column for moving the rack gear to operate the switching assembly between its positions, and the tool has engagement means for engaging the pinion gear in the steering column to permit rotation of the pinion gear by the tool.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned ignition system includes rotatable gear means on one end of the tool which engages the rack gear, the gear means being rotatable to move the rack gear to operate the switching assembly between its positions.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become evident upon consideration of the following detailed description.